


DEVOUR

by stardust_319



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Political Animals
Genre: Bottom T.J. Hammond, M/M, One Night Stands, TJ being cute, Top Jack Benjamin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_319/pseuds/stardust_319
Summary: 虽然只有喝醉酒乱亲亲xd但是保证超甜超好吃！！！在我这儿Jack/TJ根本不可能有任何小清新的相识相知相爱，初见势必是奔着ONE NIGHT STANd去的，俩抑郁美男互相馋身子，一旦看对眼就一发不可收拾，酒吧里搞完去包厢搞，包厢里搞完开间房继续搞，第二天各自忙着提裤子走人，没想到命运让他们食髓知味，忍不住想搞在一起……标准的日久生情！
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	DEVOUR

Jack眼神空洞地盯着前方。  
发腻的唇膏香水味，翻到大腿根的紧身裙；有意无意露出一截白嫩嫩的皮肤，生怕领口扯得还不够低。  
双指夹起黑卡在牙齿间咬住，他抬头笑着瞧女孩俯下身，半跪在他面前，嘴唇游离着蹭过他的脸，叼住卡片，装作可怜皱眉求他。  
他掰过她的下颌，迫使她抬起头。  
眼线画得真重。  
何必逢场作戏。所有人心里都清楚，他根本没有选择。从前如此，将来更不会有余地。为了迎合父亲的喜爱，为了成为王储！  
他必须一条道走到黑。  
Jack慢慢收回手，笑意不减：“今晚都算我账上。”望着女孩憋不住的欣喜，他翘起嘴角，随即拽紧衬衫衣领，擦掉拇指蹭上的口红印。  
"Tough night, huh?"  
他回过神，只见一个男孩笑吟吟站在面前。还没等他搭话，他已经腾地坐倒在他身旁，大咧咧翘起二郎腿，手里空酒杯“当啷”敲上他的杯沿："Buy me a drink?"  
Jack歪过头看他，不禁失笑：“为什么？”  
男孩朝他眨眨眼睛：“你在盯着我。我知道那种眼神。”  
瞧见Jack挑眉，他笑得更加灿烂，神秘兮兮凑近他的脸，嘴唇贴上他脖颈小声道：“你想跟我上床。”说完笑嘻嘻坐回沙发里，自顾自仰头喝一口酒：“TJ，很高兴认识你。”  
Jack侧过身，手肘撑着沙发，饶有兴趣地打量TJ的五官。长得挺漂亮，就是胖乎乎的，有点娃娃脸，声音还奶得像小孩子。  
真不知道是谁家涉世未深的小甜心，半夜溜到酒吧来疯玩呢。  
他低头望着手中摇晃的酒杯，不由得摇头微微笑了笑，突然抬眼看他：“你真是……”  
“真是怎样？”  
舌尖缓缓舔过嘴角，TJ垂下睫毛，弯起手指玩弄着酒杯。碎冰断断续续往杯壁上撞，玻璃若即若离挤压他的掌心，抹上一层凉凉的水汽。  
Jack一顿，视线顺着他的领带下滑。手腕抵在他胸膛，衬衫收紧，一枚发烫的金属，随着他的心跳在皮肤上轻敲。  
循着他的手臂，TJ重新抬头瞧他，眯起的眼里满是玩味。他托着脸咬住下唇，忍不住笑得露出小虎牙：“敢不敢和我玩个游戏？”  
他本想说他自作多情的；然而不自主弯起嘴角，他一口把烈酒倒进嘴里。  
玻璃和桌面“咯哒”一声轻响，两人身体重量陷进一处，手指顺势划到他腰间捏了捏：“真是可爱啊。”  
小甜心说得没错，他确实想跟他上床。  
TJ笑了。他侧过身完全转向他，小腿弯起来压在另一条腿下。  
Jack扬起脸。TJ模糊但红艳艳的嘴唇近在咫尺，难耐地半张开嘴。漂亮的唇形悄悄勾起，果冻般饱满，软软糯糯的，还印着湿漉漉的齿痕，真叫人想将它蹂躏到变形。  
他的呼吸热融融的，不仅仅是烈酒的味道，还有一点焦糖的甜味。他不确定那味道是不是愈加浓郁，仿佛要将他烧化了，连骨头都酥软成糖浆。  
似乎只要一挺腰，再凑上前一公分，两人的嘴唇就能像饥渴的爱人，久别重逢，呜咽着黏合在一起，反复交换姿势，疯狂吸吮舔舐对方的唇齿。  
他望进他的眼睛。在暗光下，眼睛的颜色也变得深了些，暖暖的浅褐色在目光里流转。  
他一扯他的领带。  
无需分毫试探。嘴唇相撞的那一刻，即使称之为化学反应都是贬低，那简直是氢弹核聚变，瞬间爆发便超越阈值的热烈。他幸福得几乎要欢叫了。  
他闭着眼，下意识伸长脖子，侧过脑袋试图吻得更深。全身肌肉紧绷，他不自觉地挺胸，似乎想把自己往他怀里塞。右手摸索着攥住他的衬衫，一把从西装裤里狠狠扯出来。手从纽扣下探进去，胡乱抚摩他的腰，转而又搂住他的脊背使劲摁进胸膛。  
TJ像是受不住，抽噎着把脸埋在他肩头，缓缓亲吻他汗湿的颈窝。立刻，再次被按住后脑揽过去，痴迷般啃咬他的嘴唇。全身的感官都被刺激得空白，他后背弓着轻轻地颤，舌头火辣辣的，和Jack的舌头交缠在一起。  
好舒服……他感觉自己都快哭出来了，即使现在失去意识也心满意足。天啊，倘若这样的肌肤之亲能让他暂时忘掉那个混蛋……  
呼吸急促到有些头晕眼花，TJ控制不住自己的动作，只是低着头啊啊地轻喊，迷迷糊糊地、用力亲吻着Jack。  
两人都企望发泄得更加彻底，嘴唇磨得红肿，唾液从闭不上的嘴里滑落，顺着两人的下颌、然后再是脖颈，粘得一路黏糊糊的。  
他双腿跪在沙发上，夹着Jack弯曲的大腿，几乎全身重量坐在他腰胯。  
他显然不太理智，止不住地舔着嘴唇，臂弯搂住Jack的脖子，滚烫的皮肤和他紧紧靠在一起，却还是急得直往他身上蹭。  
对方倒也配合，扒掉他西装外套，暴躁地拽开领带，隔着衬衫含住他的乳头。TJ闭着眼舒服得哼哼，手捧起他的脸颊，向下滑用拇指去蹭他的喉结。  
背后的手猛地一紧。两人拥抱着翻滚一圈，Jack揪住他的肩膀狠狠按进沙发。  
他重重喘着粗气，瞳孔终于开始聚焦，身下人的脸逐渐清晰。还没完全缓过神，TJ却闷哼一声，困倦地半睁开眼迷离着目光，伸手去揉他胯间的凸起：“我的王子……操我。”  
Jack深吸一口气。  
他不在乎了。放任自己沦陷吧，就这最后一晚。  
他俯身深深吻住TJ，掌心护住他的后颈，手指插到他卷发间慢悠悠地抚摩，黏腻地舔舐他的口腔，直到TJ蹬腿挣扎着脱离他的怀抱，两人都差点窒息才松开。  
谁成想这小妖精又不过瘾了，反倒探出脑袋去追逐他的亲吻，一寸一寸吮吸他湿润的嘴唇，鲜嫩的玫瑰红，用鼻尖蹭他眼睛下方敏感的皮肤。  
血液在内脏里汩汩涌动，他不停地咽口水，忍不住抵着他的腿来回摩擦。TJ呜咽着，也被情欲烫得快要发疯，只能依附在他胸膛，嗅着他的味道，无意识地扭动身体，试图用脚腕勾住Jack的腰让他再靠近自己一些。  
他肉乎乎的小屁股……该死。他简直要为他着迷了。  
胳膊顶起他的胯，捏住那团软肉朝两边掰，逼迫他敞开双腿。指腹缓缓施加压力，他几乎能感受到TJ的股骨在他手腕上难耐地忸怩折腾，碾压他的手指，引诱他去摸大腿根发热的地方。  
小肉臀包在西装裤里——但他非常确定这小家伙没穿内裤——在掌心软软弹弹，一只手都险些兜不住。  
他似乎想抗拒他的动作，却反而更像是在迎合他收拢手指，鼓鼓的，仿佛随时都会从手指缝隙里漏出来一样。  
屁股被揉得好痒，TJ不满地直哼哼，一手有气无力拽着Jack的皮带，另一只手不安分地在他后腰混搅，企图挤进他裤子占点便宜。  
他真想用皮带绑住他乱动的手。  
Jack莫名觉得口渴，吞一口唾沫，猛地把他从沙发上拽起：“去我房间。”  
TJ突然被拦腰抱紧，迷糊着闹腾几下，最终还是赖在他双臂间，晕晕乎乎翘起嘴角。  
他浑身都散发着情欲的味道，哪里还有心思去想Jack居然在酒吧里有个房间的事啊。


End file.
